


The Witch & The Bookkeeper

by PeachTiger, solarscarlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clones, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Familiars, Gen, Good versus Evil, Heartache, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, References to Depression, Resurrection, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, War, Warlocks, Witches, Wizards, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTiger/pseuds/PeachTiger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarscarlet/pseuds/solarscarlet
Summary: In a world where witches, warlocks, and wizards are an everyday spectacle, Quintessence acts as both the source that can grant miracles but cause mayhem. It is when Emperor Zarkon and his wife are tainted by the raw material does war break out and the magic born Spellbook of Voltron disappears when the world needs it most to solve their problems.A young white witch named Keith and his familiar full of secrets named Lotor, set off on their journey to find the magical texts. When all hope seems lost they come across a war veteran who has retired as a bookkeeper and perhaps in doing so they've found the one thing they've been searching for and more.





	The Witch & The Bookkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a roleplay done by myself and PeachTiger, it was a rather brief RP for us but I dreamed of making it into a fanfic. I hope you enjoy the folklore of the prologue!

Beyond the boundaries of space-time, in a reality where what lingered beyond the stars was the least of anyone’s concern lied a planet where things such as magic truly existed, witches, warlocks and wizards were an everyday spectacle marveled by the everyday normalities, and mythical beasts were never a rarity save for a select few. 

This world had once lived in peace, divided into several kingdoms, colonies, and territories but supported one another as one united front. The main heads to the alliance were the kingdom of Altea, which lied to the North, and The Empire of Daibazall which was to the South, later Daibazall was to take on the name Galra as history ran its course. 

Such a world full of sorcery and magic had a source of great power that all magical beings were originally created from. This special source was known as Quintessence, a raw material buried in the depths of the earth and believed to have been born from the stars that dotted the night skies. Its essence was so strong that it was rumored to taint those who came into direct contact with its vast energy. 

The people of this world were said to have been born from it, and the nature that surrounded the planet, but what was also born from the raw quintessence was a ancient text, fabricated by the first male witch, a white witch, he had crafted such a text after being compelled by his own magic to do so, eventually dying after he had completed the book. It contained the most powerful of spells, but also held within it a powerful form of quintessence, for when needed, could be used to save the world. 

This spellbook became an artifact passed down generation after generation within the coalition of the united kingdoms and territories, as rulers came and died the book would be passed off to the next kingdom for safekeeping, a ritual put in place after the white witch presented the book to the original founders of their lands. This spellbook was given the name of Voltron, and it was never meant to be used, only for the greater good. 

But such a rule eventually came to fall on deaf ears. The newest emperor of the land of Daibazall came to rule at first in peace with the other kingdoms, even coming to marry a woman of Altea. He was known as Zarkon, his precious wife was known as Honerva, a prized spellcaster from her homeland. The king of Altea gave them nothing but support, thrilled to have his kingdom united with Zarkon’s own country on a united front. 

But it was not to last, Honerva was fueled by Zarkon’s wish to further the research on the power of Quintessence, so much so that she spent years of her life wandering the barren parts of Daibazall that laid in the Western portion of their territory. It was there that they came into contact with raw Quintessence. 

Honerva became ill after the contact, a raging fevered disease took over her mind, body, and soul and left her rambling of dark magic that only a few claimed to have seen written on the walls of ancient caves back when magic was first born. 

She died within a few short months. This left Zarkon and his people, along with Altea to grieve. But Zarkon’s own grief was brief, the quintessence that had tainted Honerva lingered within her and through Zarkon’s close contact it came to consume him as well. His own battle with it was far briefer than her own, claiming the ruler in a matter of days and leaving the King of Altea, Alfor, stricken with immense grief and sorrow. 

He did his best to care for the people of Daibazall and his own kingdom as arrangements were made for a proper burial of the pair, the zone that Honerva had come into contact with the Quintessence was closed off from all people both magical and ordinary, Alfor stationed his own men to ensure no such contact came again to anyone who may venture to such a location, a place that was buried between the mountains and given a name; The Rift. 

It was all in vain though, unbenounced to him he was unaware that the quintessence had buried itself deep within both Zarkon and his wife, to the point that it corrupted even their souls and did not allow them to pass onto the next life. They awoke unlike themselves from before, power hungry and savage, they appeared as if reanimated with entities that were not the old royals their people had known. 

Emperor Zarkon and his high Witch Haggar now came to rule. A lie was filtered amongst Zarkon’s people, that King Alfor and the Alteans had attempted an assassination on him to claim the Spellbook of Voltron for their own as at the time the book had been under Zarkon’s care. His people became fueled with hatred for Altea as well, the need to conquer the kingdom as punishment for what Alfor had supposedly tried to do to their Emperor, the raw embodiment of Quintessence came to worm its way between Zarkon and the rest of the world. 

Daibazall fell when the war began, neighboring kingdoms backed Altea in the battle to protect the rest of the planet along with trying to contain the magical energy that started it all. In this time of war did Zarkon and his people take up the name Galra and began to encroach on the Altean Kingdom, they consumed countries such as Olkari and Balmera, nearly eradicating small territories such as Arus. Innocent blood was spilled and prized spell casters found within the territories Zarkon conquered were taken in as slaves for the war effort. 

Altea remained as the stronghold, Alfor resurrecting a spell from the book of Voltron to at least grant peace to the people that spilled into their territory, while the war was rumored the people and refugees within the kingdom did not let it inflict fear upon them. 

The spell was only to last so long, the war continued, and when Alfor went to the front lines to face his once friend, he was slaughtered, leaving behind the Queen and his precious daughter, Princess Allura. 

The queen fell to illness not long after her husband’s demise. At the loss of both royals did the Spellbook of Voltron also disappear without a trace. 

Now such a book had been supposedly fitted to be alive, the quintessence within it making it more human than an inanimate object, in the time of fear it chose to hide itself to hopefully prolong Zarkon from getting his hands on it. 

When the rumor spread that the book had disappeared, did the war come to a stop. Zarkon ordered his men to begin searching all territories for the book rather than put all their effort into battle, Altea was the only territory left, but for now they would focus their efforts on finding the book, and if no such luck were to occur, then they would infiltrate Altea, one way or another. 

And so here is where our story truly starts, after a near decade of war, Princess Allura had taken her place as leader of Altea and the coalition that had been built with the leaders of all other conquered countries and territory, also unearthed from the ashes of war were a group of Galrans who opposed Zarkon and his barbaric means, a group built on the truths of magic and the ancient ways, this such group was known as the Brooms of Marmora and served closely to Allura, a group of intelligent wizards and spellcasters. 

The Brooms of Marmora were given the most important mission as the war slowed, the members were tasked with attempting to locate the book of Voltron and return it to both Allura and the coalition leaders, in doing so they hoped to be able to find the needed spells to help officially end the tirade and extinguish Zarkon’s dictatorship. 

The Spellbook of Voltron had another rumor that followed it, it was said that it drew in rare spellcasters, like the male white witches that had gone nearly extinct under Zarkon and Haggar’s reign. They had caught onto the rumor as well and were quick to locate and kill any such witches on sight, but they had not searched hard enough. 

The Brooms of Marmora, mainly one of their senior members known as Thace, happened across a young spellcaster, a mere toddler who knew not what his powers truly were. Thace recognized this boy to be a white witch and thus took him in, when this news spread to the leader of the Brooms and to the coalition, and when the boy was finally able to fly and Allura able to rule, he was sent on his mission to find the book. He was never told of what he was, only ever raised with the idea he had magic in his veins and this would be his effort to stop the war. 

This boy was named Keith, a child of Galra and Altea, who now, unknown to him, may be the only hope the world had of finding Voltron again. 

Keith was joined by a feline familiar, one gifted to him by Princess Allura herself. The long haired pearl colored cat was bestowed with the name Honerva, though Keith came to know him as Lotor as secrets were shared in their journey. They confided in one another as they took on such an important task. 

Their journey lasted for five years, venturing to cities and towns day after day in search of the book. But finally, after so long, their journey was about to end when they met one particular bookkeeper, Takashi Shirogane. 

This is their story of self discovery and magic, to bring about a peaceful future...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like for this to continue! The main pairing will, of course, be Sheith with perhaps the drama of some Keitor and other pairings on the side!


End file.
